Muriel Ossip
Muriel Ossip was the Runner-Up of Survivor: Time & Change - Buckeye Battles. Muriel is best known for her alliance with Jackson Tinsley that began on Day Four. Upon being split up at the swap, Muriel managed to remain in the majority of her new tribe through the formation of an all-girls alliance. Following the merge, Muriel was reunited with Jackson and the remainder of the Savage Six alliance. During most of the post-merge stage of the game, Muriel and Jackson were seemingly on the outs of their original Kelabu tribe - in an attempt to regain her footing in the game, Muriel successfully pinned two of the Kelabu members (Allie Donohue & Tyler Allen) against one another. However, even after making such a move, Jackson and Muriel still found themselves on the outside of a powerful alliance within the original Kelabu tribe that had made it to merge. During the late stages of the merge, Muriel became known for her bold performances at tribal council and her fearless attitude towards going after people who were perceived as major threats in the game, especially with regards to her rival Vinny Bonta. The combination of her ability to publicly expose the strategic flaws of the members of the majority alliance along with her unbreakable alliance with Jackson unexpectedly led the pair to a position of power late in the game in which they systematically eliminated the remaining members of the majority alliance in power at the time. Following Jackson's win in the Final Immunity Challenge, he honored his long-standing agreement to take Muriel to the Final Two. Going into Final Tribal Council, Muriel seemed to be the jury favorite due to her perception as the stronger player within the pair. However, Muriel could not overcome a strong performance by Jackson in the Final Tribal Council and lost to Jackson by a vote of 4-3. Biography I’m from Hastings-on-Hudson, New York and I’m a freshman. I love to explore, whether that be hiking or road tripping or walking around NYC. I play tennis and I am always dancing. The only time I’m not moving is when I’m watching reality TV, which is often. I can also bang out some songs on the guitar. I am an only child and I love to chill with my parents. My other family members are my three stellar cats, whom I love dearly. My favorite places are the forest, the ocean and New York City. People would describe me as positive, chill and interesting. Pre-Game Survey Answers Contestant Name: '''Muriel Ossip '''Major(s): '''Political Science '''Minor(s): '''n/a '''Hometown: '''Hastings-on-Hudson, New York '''Birthday: '''September 11th, 1998 '''What Are Your Major Campus Involvements? I am a member of the Politics, Society and Law Scholars Executive Board and also a member of OSU Democrats. What Are Three Words To Describe You? Positive, Curious and Persistent. What Are Your Favorite Hobbies? Tennis, guitar, road tripping, dancing,walking, hanging out with friends and looking at maps. What Are You Most Passionate About? Being a force for good and positivity. What Are Three Of Your Pet Peeves? Bigots, negative people, and slow walkers. What Is Your Personal Claim to Fame? This past summer I completed a road trip from the northernmost point in the continental USA to the southernmost point in the continental USA. Do You Have Any Hidden/Special Talents? I know United States geography really well! Do You Have A New Years Resolution? If So, What Is It? To pass calculus, to win Survivor: Time and Change, and to be a more accepting and giving person. Who Is Your Inspiration In Life? Any hard-working women who is also giving, like my mom or Beyoncé. What Is Your Dream Job? Campaign manager for Beyoncé when she runs for president. If You Could Live Anywhere In The World, Where Would It Be? Manhattan, New York or Cape Cod, Massachusetts or both! Survivor Contestant You Are Most Like? A combination of Ciera Eastin and Jane Bright. Reason For Playing Survivor: Time & Change? I love Survivor and I also love strategic games! I want to prove to myself that I can be a winner. Why Will You Win? I have the spunk, charisma, charm, determination and luck on my side to go all the way. 'Anything Else Cool You'd Like To Share? ':)